


Memento audere numquam

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble Collection, Fear, Gen, Introspection, Regret, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Survivre, survivre, survivre.Survivre, quand on avait presque arrivé à la fin.Survivre, parce qu’aucun d’entre nous méritait tout ça.
Kudos: 1





	Memento audere numquam

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Memento audere numquam**

**(Rappelle de n’oser jamais)**

  1. **Un r** **êve**



Je regardai dehors.

Rien sembla plus le même.

Le monde semblait plus… _gris,_ en quelque sorte. Gris, et j’étais de la part de ceux que l’avaient détendu, taché, rendu méconnaissable.

Je repensai à l’année précédent, ensuite à l’année avant.

Quand tout était sacrément simple, quand je n’avais pas au-dessus de la tête responsabilités, menaces, peurs.

Je soupirai. Cette nuit, j’avais eu autre cauchemar.

Mort et destruction.

Ce cauchemar que n’aurait pas retardé à devenir réalité.

Alors que je restais arrêté en attendant, en espérant que me fût imparti à nouveau le luxe de connaître les rêves. _Le_ rêve.

Celui d’amortir ce gris étouffant.

Et en revanche, seulement il y avait cauchemars.

  1. **Une âme**



Je croyais que je l’aurais aimé bien.

Le voyage vers Hogwarts, finalement sans sales sang-mêlés à bord.

Je l’avais apprécié, vraiment.

Jusqu’à il m’avait semblé normal, jusqu’à je m’avais convaincu que toute cette situation fût dictée par la nature.

Jusqu’à étaient arrivés les Mangemorts, Mangemorts _comme moi_ , en cherchant Potter.

Je ne me préoccupais pas pour son sort. Seulement, je me demandais comment ignorer les signes de cette guerre imminente.

Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Parce qu’elle venait, et je n’avais pas de quoi lutter.

Même pas mon âme, ce que Dumbledore avait essayé de sauver.

Que s’était perdu, même dans les gestes que je n’avais pas eu le courage d’accomplir.

  1. **Un prix**



_Je... peut-être... oui._

Je. Peut-être. Oui.

Les seuls mots que j’ai été en mesure de prononcer.

Sans me ranger, jamais. Sans céder au rappel du devoir ni à ce, beaucoup plus fragile mais présent, de la conscience.

_Peut-être._

Sans les ne condamner ni les acquitter.

En me privant du prix d’avoir été moi à le reconnaître, en privant ma famille du prix de l’honneur, le même que je n’avais pas pu maintenir, et que je ne pouvais pas leur redonner.

Je m’en allai, parce que les lâches ne soutiennent pas la vue de son lâcheté. Et je, devais admettre, avais peur.

Peur de ce prix que j’avais très désiré, et que jamais j’aurais mérité.

  1. **Un but**



Survivre, survivre, survivre.

Survivre, quand on avait presque arrivé à la fin.

Survivre, parce qu’aucun d’entre nous méritait tout ça.

Parce qu’il été horriblement facile frapper, jusqu’à on s’était frappé.

Crabbe était mort, et j’avais seulement agité le drapeau blanc. Je m’étais évanoui contre un mur, théâtre de mon honte, presque en priant pour être laissé tranquille.

 _Tranquille_. Au milieu de la guerre. C’était tout ce que je voulais, et j’aurais aussi arrêté de m’opposer à tous ces qu’essayaient de défendre Hogwarts, parce que bien que j’étais du mauvais côté, il était comme s’ils essayaient de protéger moi aussi.

 _Survivre_.

J’avais attendu mon but.

Mais à quel prix ?


End file.
